What To Expect When You're Expecting
by LightningFireDragon3713
Summary: Holley becomes pregnant, but doesn't know why. Will she cope? Or will she abort the baby? Find out and R&R! Story promised to be way better then summary! Ideas Welcome! -HUMANIZED- Obviously. How do cars get pregnant? O. o I don't wanna think about it...
1. Finding Out

**Hi guys! It hasn't really been a while since I've last uploaded :P Well Here is another story for ya! And no, this has nothing to do with the movie called this. I just drew a blank for the title, and thought of that movie. And by the way, credit to monkeylover422 for Sid's sense and for he OCs which I might be using. Maybe. Not sure yet. This is a story I had forever in my head! Time to write it down, I ya go!**

* * *

Holley wasn't feeling like her normal self. Maybe it was just the shock that a month ago Sally had announced she was pregnant, or maybe it was something else. Her, Finn,Sally,Lightning, and the usual gang were at the wheel well watching tv.

"Quiet! My shows coming on!" Sarge said. The Mel Dorado show came on.

"Hello and good evening, to all my viewers. Our upcoming stories are 'Heart Attack on a Bun?' about McDonald's new quarter pounders. Next is..."

"What are you guys watching?" Lightning asked.

"The Mel Dorado Show. Now be quiet, I wanna see the next topic." Sarge said.

"Our Next topic is 'Brazillian Racing Star Pregnant?' Carla Veloso shares with the press that she is indeed pregnant. But no one but her and the father know who the father is. That is, until now. My viewers will be the first to find out, here, on the Mel Dorado show."

"Carla Veloso? That name sounds familiar... I know! I raced with her in the World Grand Prix!" Lightning said.

"Well, he always counts down, so that is the first topic." Sarge said.

"Ok first up is for you guys to find out who the father of Carla Veloso's baby is. He is, drumroll please,... ..."

Lighting and the gang payed great attention.

"He is none other than Italian racing star, Francesco Bernoulli!"

Lightning's jaw dropped. He had made friends with Francesco a bit after the WGP. "F-Francesco is the dad?"

"I'm not surprised." Sally said.

"Hey guys!" Mater shouted, running in. "I was done watching the news and it done said that Mr. San Francisco got engaged to a girl named Carla Veloso.

And she was purty!"

"Oh Mater." Lightning said as he laughed.

•••

Holley made her way back into her and Finn's motel room at the cozy cone. She was thinking about those people who were pregnant.

'Could I be...?' she thought to herself. 'No, no. Then again...It could be a possibility.'

The next day

When Holley woke up, she was feeling horrible. She then got a horrible taste in her mouth, so she ran to the bathroom, and puked her guts out. (Well not her guts but her dinner.)

"Holley? Are you ok? I kinda heard you..." Finn said.

'I knew I was too loud!' Holley thought. "Yes, I'm ok.." She said, sounding a little groggy. "I was actually going to go to the doctor today."

"Ok, just... just let me know when you get back." Finn said.

•••

At the doctor

Holley was sitting in the waiting room when she heard someone say her name.

"Holley?" a nurse said. "It's time for your appointment."

Holley followed her into the room.

Her doctor then came in. "Hello Holley. I see you wanted this appointment because you weren't feeling well, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Well to see if you are sick we are going to need a DNA sample. Amd I think you know what that means."

"Ok. " Holley said.

•••

"Ok Holley, we have the results." The doctor said.

"Ok, w-what are they?" Holley said, nervous.

"Well, it turns out you are not sick at all, you are actually... pregnant. Congratulations."

Holly was shocked. Not only that, but she was wondering how she was going to tell Finn. "T-Thank you," she said.

•••

"F-Finn? I'm home." Holley said.

"Holley? You sound a little shaky." Finn said.

"W-Well I have to tell you something." She said.

"Tell me anything. What is it?"

"P-Promise you won't freak out?"

"Unless you're going to terminate our engagement, I won't."

"Well, I'm not, what I'm going to tell you is..."

"Is what?"

Holley sighed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, leave a review what you think Finns reaction will be! After I at least get 3 of those, I will upload right after I know I've got them all! And btw, don't suggest any names please, I have come up with the names for all the kids.**


	2. Cravings

**AnotherRandomFangirl:**

**If I know Finn's personality, then he'll want to help Holley through her pregnancy:)**

**thepopstar27:**

**DS;JFGIDSFHNIUGDCXLJKBIDNHUFGV IS CARLA VELSO MAD?!**

**And did you get this from Shimmer Eclipse? Just wondering...**

**and puked her guts out. (Well not her guts but her dinner.) Lol Thanks for the heads up. I thought she actually was... xD**

**Update!**

**Lol, no popstar(mind if I call you that?) Carla wasn't mad...if you know what I mean... XD and fangirl, you are correct! And yes, I know I said three, but well, here ya go.**

* * *

"You-You are?" Finn said, shocked.

Holley nodded. She saw a look of fear/happiness/shock in Finn's eyes. Then he fainted. They were sitting on the bed, which made him lucky. Holley giggled. "Finn," she said. "Finn, wake up." He woke up, and looked confused.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked, looking around.

"You fainted."

"What!? Why?"

"Because I told you I was pregnant."

He was about to faint again, but Holley caught him. "No, not again." she said, smiling. He smiled too.

•••

They both walked into the cafe, and sat in a booth. Flo walked by and noticed how happy, yet at the same time shocked Holley looked. Finn had to go outside to accept a call from C.H.R.O.M.E, so Holley was sitting alone. Flo walked over.

"Hey honey, I noticed how shocked yet happy at the same time. What's with that?"

"Well..." Holley looked around. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Flo nodded.

Next Holley said very quietly, "I'm pregnant."

Flo had a look of happiness on her face. "Well congratulations, honey!" Flo gave her a careful hug.

"Hey Flo!" A customer said. "I'll talk to you later, Holley. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Flo." Holley said. Flo gave her a look that said "No problem."

•••

Evening

Holley was at home, looking at C.H.R.O.M.E's website for agents only on her laptop. She saw a tab that said "Learn about Medical/Family Leaves" and clicked on it. It said:

Types of Leaves for Agents:

Medical Leave:

apply for a medical leave here

Family Leave:

apply for a family leave here

She read through it all(there were lots of types of leaves) until the last one she saw said:

Maternity Leave:

apply for a maternity leave here

She clicked on it. It opened a form to fill out. She filled it out completely. She then hit send. It then said: 'You Have Successfully Applied For A Maternity Leave. We Will Send You A Text If You Are Accepted. 'Good,' Holley thought to herself.

"I'm back Holley, are you doing ok?" Finn said, as he came in.

"I'm fine, and I just applied for a maternity leave on C.H.R.O.M.E's website." she said. She then heard her phone beep. "New Text" It said. She unlocked her phone, then looked at her messages. She smiled.

"What?" Finn said.

"I got the leave! I won't have another mission for 10 and a half months." She kept reading. "Wow, and neither will you."

"Why won't I...?"

"Apparently because you're the father."

"Oh. Well, do you want to stay here?"

"Of course!"

•••

3 and a half months later

Finn and Holley had been spending all their time off in RS. About everyone found out that she was pregnant, so they were nicer to her, as they knew the mood swings would be coming soon. She was already getting cravings,and that night they got the best of Finn.

1:30 am

"Finn?" Holley said.

Finn groaned. "Yes, Holley?

"Can you please get me some apple juice and some ice cream?"

Finn sighed. "Yes, dear." He got up and changed into a blue tshirt, jeans, and his dark blue sweatshirt and some shoes. He walked to the very close store, King Soopers, which was the only one open 24 hours.(A.N: I'm really not sure if it's open 24 hours for real or not XD) Finn grabbed two jugs if apple juice and a thing of ice cream. He walked to the checkout, looking as tired as he was, which was very tired. The clerk saw this and started wondering.

"Not that it's any of my business sir, but you look very tired." the clerk asked.

"I am."Finn said.

"Then, why exactly are you buying apple juice and ice cream at 1:45 in the morning?"

Finn sighed. "Cravings."

"You're having cravings?"

"No, my pregnant soon to be wife is."

"Oh, well, that makes more sense."

Finn payed for it then went back to the motel.

"Here you go Holley," he said. "Apple juice and ice cream, what you wanted."

Holley smiled. That's all he needed to see.

"Thank you Finn. I love you." She said, smiling.

"I love you too." He said, as he went back to bed. He didn't bother changing, as he knew Holley would probably have another craving.

35 Min later

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please get me some hot wings?"

"Yes Holley."

•••

Finn ended up going to the store 40 different times, he went to buffalo wild wings 5 times, McDonalds 3 times, and Wendy's twice. So that morning at the cafe, Finn, not trying to be rude, actually fell asleep at the table. Holley, forgetting what happened the night before, didn't know why.

Flo walked up. "Honey, why is Finn sleeping at the table? I know he's not trying to be rude. He's not like that."

"I don't know," Holley said. Flo had to go away for a minute to tend to a customer. "Finn," Holley said. "Finn, wake up."

Finn woke up. "Huh?"

"Finn, why are you so tired?"

"Maybe because someone kept me up all night with their cravings?"

Holley suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, sorry..."

"It's ok."

This craving/up all night thing went on for the next couple weeks. Finn was never so sleep deprived in his life. Both of them also never knew where Siddeley was during his break, but they knew he wasn't kidnapped, because he checked on them every couple days. Holley's pregnancy, was going very well, but there was still one thing they needed to do: tell her parents.

* * *

**Wow. Sort of a long chapter in my opinion. Took me 3 hours at least to write all this down, then read it! Well, its not really a cliffhanger, but next chapter will be them telling Holley's parents.**

**Finn: I'm so tired...**

**Me: Then go sleep!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update it soon!**


	3. Parents

**Hey guys! Credit to monkeylover422 because I shall use Harry in this chapter! They shall tell Holley's parents! Finn shall probably almost die from them! I shall stop saying shall! XD Ok anyway thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter! Oh yeah one more: Sid shall get yelled at by Finn and Holley! You shall enjoy! :)**

* * *

Finn and Holley never knew where Sid was. But he knew where they were... And he was gonna bring someone to them. Who, exactly? Holley's parents.

"Ok you guys, ready to go visit Holley?" Sid asked.

"You bet we are," They, including Harry, said.

They boarded Sids jet and set for RS.

•••

Holley's pregnancy was starting to show, though not that much. She heard a knock on the door so she got up and answered it. It was her parents. Finn was out to get yet something else for Holley, so he wasn't there.

"Hi, mum and dad, w-what brings you here?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Harry said.

"I saw you Harry, um why don't you go to the grocery store and meet with Finn? I'm sure he could use some help." Holley said.

Harry left and Holley's dad couldn't help but notice something.

"Holley? Are you gaining weight?" He asked.

"W-well yes, but...In a good way.

"What do you mean by 'a good way'?" Her mom asked.

Holley sighed. "Y-You guys are gonna...be grandparents."

Her dads expression turned from concerned to angry.

"ALRIGHT, WHO RAPED YOU? I BET IT WAS THAT FINN GUY! WHY I OUGHTTA..."

"Whoa, Dad! Calm down! No one raped me!"

"Then whose the father? I will still..."

"Dad, promise you won't hurt him in any way?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Ok, well...You were right..."

"So it was that Finn guy?"

"Y-yes."

Meanwhile

"Hey Finn! Over here!" Harry said.

Finn groaned. "Hello, Harry."

"Woah, Finn, Why do you look so tired?""

(Le quote from AnotherRandomFangirl's review!) "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE 40 TIMES IN ONE NIGHT?!"

"Um, why so cranky?"

"Sorry. It's just... I haven't gotten any sleep in 4 weeks."

"Wow, then why don't you try a sleep aid or something?"

"No, it's Holley, she keeps me up."

"How?"

"Her cravings."

"Is she going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be an uncle! Woo!"

Everyone was staring at Harry. "Carry on, people!" he said.

•••

Holley's parents had gotten a motel room, and so did Harry. Sid came to check on Finn and Holley and Finn almost strangled him.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER PARENTS HERE!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Finn screamed/yelled.

"They begged me!"

Finn gave him a "Really?" look.

"What?"

* * *

**Ok! That's done. Now for camping... well, that's a different story, literally XD but I'll try to finish that chapter! thepopstar27 came up with an idea for canoeing... gonna do it... XD ok I'll try! And, I have a question for ya'll! Should I make another cars story, or an adventure time story? tell me!**


	4. Steve

**Hi guys! Sorry haven't updated in a while. Happy very late 4th to everyone who lives in the U.S! (I began to write this on the fourth.) Just got an idea at 10:20 at night, :P Here ya go! P.S I played the Maters Tall Tales Video game on my Wii all day! XD**

* * *

"AHHHH HELP ME GET ME DOWN HELP ME THESE PEOPLE ARE CEAZY HELP ME IM GONNA DIE!" Sid yelled. He saw someone walking by. "HEY YOU! HELP ME! GET ME DOWN!"

Finn rolled his eyes. To his surprise, Holley had not yelled at him ONCE during her mood swings. But she always yelled at Sid. She was now about 6 months pregnant.

Holley pulled Sid up from the grappling hook that dangled him over the cliff of the wheel well.

"Thank You!" He said. Then he muttered, "Crazy people."

"I heard that, Sid!" Finn said.

"How...? Aw, forget it." Sid said as he walked off.

•••

Finn and Holley were at breakfast at Flo's the next morning, when a man with a black mustache, dark green hair, green eyes, and a green suit came up.

"Holley? Is that you?" He asked.

"Steve?" Holley said.

"My my, you have gotten so much prettier since I last saw you."

"Well sorry, but I'm not-"

"Ugly? You got that right."

"I was going to say single."

"What, who are you with?" He saw Finn. "Really, this guy? He's not an agent. You should be with another agent, like me."

Finn put his hands in his pockets so nobody could see his fists clenching.

"He is an agent, Steve."

"Oh yeah? Liar. Show me his ID."

Finn was starting to fall asleep(he was tired from more cravings) and Holley noticed, so she reached into his pocket all sudden and startled him, and she showed Steve his ID.

"Here it is."

"That looks fake. And if he's an agent, shouldn't he be prepared for a mission?"

"It's not fake, and we're on leave."

"For what?"

She sighed. "Maternity."

"How can HE be on that kind of leave?"

"Cause he's the father."

"Well, wanna break up with him and have a baby with me, Holley? Did I tell you you're pretty? Will you marry m-AHCHJDNCHEKCNDEMCJJSNABBC!"

"Huh?" Holley said. She looked over and saw Finn, taser in hand.

"Thanks. Was he getting on you're nerves, too?" Holley asked.

"You bet he was. How do you guys know each other...?"

"I went to high school with him."

"Oh, ok."

Steve woke up. "God! Crazy people!" He ran out.

•••

Holley was now about 8 1/2 months pregnant. Sally and Carla had had their babies, and Holley was close. They had not seen nor heard from Steve since the cafe was the middle of the night.

"FINN FINN FINN FINN FINN!" Holley yelled in her sleep.

"Huh what-AHHHH!" He fell off the bed. "Holley what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare that you and the baby died."

"Oh, Holley, you know it's alright." Finn said, still startled.

"I-I know." She sighed. "This will be over soon." She said, meaning the pregnancy.

* * *

**Ugh that took a while to write. Sorry it took so long to update! I also drew a blank on the title for this chapter. Ideas welcome!**


	5. Birth!

**Okay, Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! THE BIRTH OF THE NEW MCMISSILE! YAYZZZ! Also, this is the chappie where you find out the names! (monkeylover422, you already know, since I've been PMing you... XD) Well, I shouldn't be keeping you from what you want any longer, enjoy! ^-^**

**Edit: Oops forgot to tell ya that if Finn seems, well, a little OOC (out of character, for those who don't know. I didn't know for a while XD) By wearing a sweatshirt, just know I forgot to tell you before that he has to wear it because C.H.R.O.M.E makes him wear it as a disguise because well, too many villains are after him. ENJOY!**

* * *

Holley was in Sid's jet getting something. (A.N I'm not telling you what, cause I don't even know what... XD imagination time!) Sid was in the cockpit making sure everything was correct. Holley started feeling really REALLY bad cramps. She was having the baby.

"SID!" She yelled. (So many !s XD)

"What?" He groaned. He was used to her yelling at him.

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW AND GET FINN!"

Sid started to freak out. He raced out of the cockpit and picked up Holley, cause that was the fastest way. He ran into Finn on the way and told him to come with him.

Inside le hospital

"Ok, shes in level A, room 113." The panicking nurse said. (A113... XD )

Finn and Sid took the elevator up to level A. Finn went into the room with Holley, whilst Sid waited in the waiting room.

In the room (Prepare for yelling and a broken hand, Finn! XD)

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" Holley yelled, squeezing his hand. Finn couldn't feel his hand anymore...

About three hours later...

"THIS HURTS SO BAD! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! IT HURTS! " Holley kept yelling. Finn thought what's the point, his hand was probably broken a while ago.

About a few hours later, Finn was about to fall asleep when he heard crying.

"Finn! Isn't she so adorable!" Holley said. "Let's name her... Claire! Claire McMissile!" Holley was more happy then she ever was in her entire LIFE. Finn took one look at the sleeping baby and smiled. The nurse took the cute little baby to the nursery. All newborns had to stay there for one night to make sure they were healthy.

(Spongebob narrator voice) The Next Day

Holley was carrying little Claire back to the motel. Finn was at the store getting food and milk and diapers and all that stuff for her.

Holley knocked on Harry's door. "Harry? It's Holley!"

Harry opened the door.

"Hey Holl- Is that your baby?"

"Yup!" Holley said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! My little niece is so ADORABLE! Can I hold her?" Harry said, excited. Holley handed Claire to Harry.

"Hey cutie!" He said, talking to Claire. "What's her name?" He smiled.

"Her name is Claire. Little Claire McMissile." Holley said to her brother, smiling. Holley had not stopped smiling since Claire was born. (I said that so I don't have to say "Holley said, smiling." on everything Holley says.)

"She's. So. CUTE! I love her!" Harry said.

Claire yawned, she was getting tired.

"Aww, looks like she's getting tired. I should take her home to rest, after all, I'm going to show her to everyone tomorrow. Im still a little tired as well." Holley said.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, sis." Harry said. He went back inside, thinking of how cute his new little niece was.

IN LE MOTEL ROOM

Holley was holding cute little Claire until Finn got back. The door burst open and Finn stood there, looking very tired. He was holding LOTS of bags.

"Here... Is... The... Things... You... Said... We... Needed..." Finn said, dragging the bags.

"Thats... A lot..." Holley said.

"Yes, it is..." Finn said, starting to unpack everything.

The next day

Holley was letting Finn sleep, after 9 months of no sleep. She walked to the cafe with Claire in one of those baby carrying things. (No clue what it's called. XD )

"Hey Holley! Aww, is that your baby?" Flo said.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Claire McMissile." Holley smiled.

"Aww, she's so cute! Do you want me to heat some milk for her, on the house?"

"That'd be perfect." Holley said, handing Flo the bottle.

"Holley! I came to see my cute little niece again!" Harry said, rushing over.

Holley giggled. "Here she is, Harry." Holley said, handing Claire to her brother.

"Here's the milk, Holley. Hi, Harry." Flo said.

"Hey, Flo. Holley, can I feed her? Please?"

"Okay, Harry." Holley said, giggling again.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself, Claire. I'm your awesomest uncle, Harry!"

Claire giggled.

"Holley, did you see that! I made her laugh! She has the cutest laugh!" Harry said, happily.

"Yes, I saw that Harry." Holley said, smiling.

Harry looked around. "Hey, where's Finn?" He asked.

"Catching up on some 9 months of no sleep." Holley said.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Harry said, laughing.

"Hey guys. You seen Siddeley?" Cammie came over, asking. She gasped. "OMIGOSHHOLLEYISTHATYOURBABY?SHESSOCUTE!"

Holley nodded.

Just then, a random dude in a lab coat burst through the door.

"I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE MADE A LOVE POTION THAT MAKES THE AFFECTED PERSON FALL IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST PERSON THEY SEE!" (Thats not gonna turn out good. XD )

Suddenly, the guy tripped, the potion flying in the air. It landed on Cammie!

"Ow!" She said opening her eyes. Guess who was right in front of her? Harry.

"Hey you, wanna go out sometime?" Cammie said to Harry.

"Um..." Harry said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna go and uh, take Claire home so uh, bye!" Holley said, grabbing Claire's bottle and rushing off. (Yes, she brought Claire with her. Why, did you think she'd leave her there? :P )

•••

Holley walked in to Finn, sleeping with the pillow over his head. She was confused yet amused at the same time. She saw his phone, it read:

Missed Call

Siddeley (23)

She giggled. Sid obviously knew Finn was trying to sleep, so he was trying to wake him up. She knew the password to Finn's phone, so she opened it up. It opened to the messages app, and here's what it read: (Except you know, written in the way it does on iPhones.)

Sid: Wake up

Finn: Shut up Sid.

Sid: No WAKE UP

Finn: Shut up!

Sid: Noooo I'm gonna keep doing this until you wake up!

Finn: *wakes up* happy now?

Sid: no, I know you're still sleeping, you just wrote that!

Finn: Let me sleep!

Sid: No! Now I'm gonna call you until you wake up.

Finn: You know what, I'm just gonna ignore you...

Sid: Fine. Be that way.

Holley giggled. She scrolled up.

Sid: Finn, there's this cheese colored mouse in the jet...

Finn: A cheese colored mouse.

Sid: Yeah! A cheese colored mouse. I'll send you a picture!

*picture of cheese colored mouse*

Finn: Sid, that's a piece of cheese from what you ate earlier. Remember, you were carving them into shapes...

Sid: Oh yeah... I'll eat it then!

Finn: Sid was that on the floor? In the cockpit?

Sid: Yes, why?

Finn: *facepalm*

Holley giggled again, she has always thought that Finn and Sid's text exchanges were funny. She noticed Claire squirming, and looked into her little girl's turquoise eyes. (I looked it up, and it said blue and green make turquoise. Ya know, Finn's eyes being blue and Holley's being green. I mixed them cause my moms eyes are brown, whilst my dads are blue. I have hazel. I am mixed, like Claire!) They looked tired. Holley shut Finn's phone off and set it down. She then took wittle Claire over to her crib and set her down. Claire almost instantly fell asleep. Holley smiled.

A few hours later

Finn had to get his hand bandaged, because Holley had squeezed it so hard. His fingers were still free however, and he could still move his hand. (It was his left hand.) They went to Flo's cafe. There, they saw Harry, trying to stay as far away as possible from love struck Cammie. He ran out of the cafe... Then Cammie tackled him. She kissed him passionately. Sid saw her.

She broke apart and Harry ran back to his motel room.

"Uh, Cammie?" Sid asked his sister. "Why did you just... kiss Harry?"

"Becuase I simply love him! He is the nicest and cutest in the whole world!"

"Uh..." Sid got a text from Finn, about the love potion. "Oh..."

•••

"Hey, Holley!" Sally said, as Holley walked into the lobby of the cozy cone. She noticed Holley was skinnier. "Oh my gosh, Holley! You had your baby?"

Holley smiled. "Yes. I heard you did as well?"

Sally smiled, showing Holley her baby. "Yup. This is Carly McQueen."

"Aw, she's so cute!" Holley said.

"Can I see your baby?" Sally asked.

"Of course, let me go get her, Finn has her."

Holley went and got Claire, and went back to the lobby.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute! What's her name?" Sally asked.

"Her name is Claire McMissile."

"Well, she's so cute!"

Holley smiled. "Everyone says that about her. Harry can't get enough of her."

Sally smiled.

••• I don't know where to end this, so I'm gonna keep going!

Holley was bringing Claire back home, after seeing Sally. She realized she hadn't shown Claire to Mater, one of her best friends! She decided to do that tomorrow, cause now it was about 9:30. Claire was fast asleep in her arms.

•••

The next day, Holley let Finn sleep again. 'He needs it,' she though to herself, smiling.

She walked over to Mater's "house." She knocked on the door, and Mater answered. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Heya Miss Holley! McQueen has done told me that Sally told him that yous done had a baby!" (Sorry if Maters accent is wrong, I'm still working on it.)

"Yup Mater, here she is. Did Lightning tell you her name?"

Mater thought for a minute. "Nope, he didn't tell me!"

"Well, her name is Claire. Need I tell you her last name?"

Mater looked confused. "Ya hurt yer what?"

Holley giggled. "Do I need to tell you her last name?"

"Nope! I think... It's McMissile, ain't it?"

Holley smiled. "Yup."

"Well dad gum, I got it right!" Mater said, proudly. Holley smiled.

Holley stayed and talked with Mater for a while. When she got back to the motel room, Finn wasn't there and Claire was starving. She found a note on her pillow, reading:

Holley,

Went out to get milk. Were running out.

P.S. Scratch that. Were out.

Finn

Holley panicked. Hopefully Finn would be back soon, because One: Claire was too young to eat baby food and Two: Holley didn't know how to breast feed. She hoped he would be back soon...

Five Minutes Later

Finn came in the room to hear crying, and Holley covering her ears.

"What happened...?" He asked.

"She's hungry and I don't know how to breast feed and she's too young to eat baby food and we were out of milk!"

"Well, uh, I got some milk, so here..." Finn handed Holley the milk and Holley rushed to Claire's bottle and poured some in and heated it up. She tossed it at Finn, who barely caught it cause she threw it so fast. He picked up his crying baby and gave her the milk from the bottle. She seemed content after that, so he put her down into her crib and she fell asleep with her teddy.

The next day again

Finn, Holley, and Claire were at Flo's for breakfast. When -guess who- Chick Hicks walked in. He saw Holley and if they could, his eyes would become heart shaped.

"Hey girl, youre cute. Are ya single?" Chick asked.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not, now go away."

"Fine, but I'll be back..." He said creepily...

Homehomehome!

Holley was wondering why almost every guy hit on her. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'As long as I have Finn and Claire I'll be happy.' she thought, smiling.

* * *

**Finally... done... can I have break now? No? Okay, I didn't want one anyway XD Omg I had like the weirdest dream last night.**

**Ok, so I went to a school where Mr. Crocker from The Fairly Odd Parents was teacher. there were four Tvs around and Raven from Teen Titans was there she hijacked them into giving the top prize: a flat screen hd tv. I saw two planes crash into a lake near the school. we had to go on a plane and my friends Meghan and Ari were there Meghan had tickets to go see One Direction. I had my glow pet with me and it flew out the window and I made the plane stop to go and get it. The flight attendant had a crush on my glow pet... **

**Told ya it was weird! Anyways, Review please and leave ideas! I love those! You guys are the best!**


End file.
